


Naming Baby

by kassistav



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: F/M, naming, naming baby, pop culture reference, pregnancy ( mentioned )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassistav/pseuds/kassistav
Summary: one shot where Rinko and Kayaba name their son!
Relationships: Kayaba Akihiko | Heathcliff/Koujiro Rinko
Kudos: 2





	Naming Baby

Rinko announced her pregnancy to Kayaba a few weeks ago but they still havent decided a name for their baby boy. Today was the day though, after their class she would talk to him about it. When she got home she found him reading an old book from their bookshelf at the couch.

“ i’ve been thinking...” she began talking to him with a serious tone

“ oh no “ 

Rinko glared at him “ you’re not as charming as you think Akihiko “ 

Kayaba smirked at this, he was joking of course but he loved his wife’s angry face, her freckles were more visible with her blush which made her cuter “ all evidence points to the contrary, i mean you couldn’t resist my charms my dear Rinko “ 

“ aha speaking of such evidence “ she began “ since you failed to pick up a name...”

“ i didn’t, you just won’t go for Harry Potter “

“ Harry Potter?, is that what you were reading? “ she asked looking at the book which she didn’t notice

“ yeah” he said and put the book down “ but i’m sure you would want to name him a Japanese name, am i correct? “ 

“ that’s right!, how does the name Minato sound? “ she said in a cheery voice “ it means harbour and it reminds me of the dates we went at Shonan “ she smiled genuinely 

“ i like it! “ he got up and pulled his wife in a hug, giving her a kiss in her forehead

“ i was sure you would “ she laughed and returned the gesture

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!, i was inspired by a gifset on tumblr :D it's this one https://mrgaretcarter.tumblr.com/post/613780233671327745


End file.
